


War At Death's Mercy

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient History, M/M, Mythology References, Zine: Across the Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: Keith, the desert god of war and plagues, makes the mistake of angering the ruler of the Underworld. For his foolish pride, the young god is sent to the realm of the dead to redeem himself. He didn't expect death to be so kind however.(a Nergal and Ereshkigal AU)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Across the Universe: A Sheith Myths & Fairytales Zine





	War At Death's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was finished a while ago for the Across the Universe Zine created on our sheith discord. As a (former) Ancient Eastern Cultures student I went for one of my favorite myths: the Nergal and Ereshkigal

Feasts in the heavens are rare. Though stories around the Earth may talk about large parties, it is never that all the gods find themselves in one room. Keith can’t say he missed the meaningless talking of events everyone already knows of. 

War and pestilence never sleep, Keith’s job evergoing. The others have it easy. Allura only needs to grant wisdom, sharing it with the Earth through her underlings. As the underground water, fish flow from her shoulder with grace, feeding her information from all around the universe. Alfor, as high as he may be, holds up the sky with ease. He walks around his own palace, talking to his fellow brothers and sisters like his own job doesn’t matter. 

Keith hates it, as much as he hates parties. He’s just another war god. After all, who needs him when Zarkon and his angry dragon sit further across the table, talking about his latest victory?

So no, Keith doesn’t like any “family” dinners. He doesn’t want to hear any boasting about great changes made for the humans. Worthless servants, unable to listen to their creators… sometimes Keith wonders if he was meant to be one of them, or became a bad example that was too easy to follow. It doesn’t matter either way. 

The large banquet hall is filled with people. The sound of shuffling feathers and the flowing water from Allura’s back is drowned out by talking. Many haven’t seen each other since the humans were created, spread across the vast universe that was once their only home. 

One seat stays empty. The rules of the universe, or whatever it is that keeps the Underworld from joining the feast, are bullshit. It’s all an excuse to stay away. Surely, the loneliness of death must be better than any feast of heaven.

When the food is allowed to be taken, there is truly the feeling of home. It’s a battle for the first grilled ox, despite the flow of them being endless. At least the humans bring enough offerings for a party. As expected, it’s Zarkon who wins the war of the ox, like he wins any war he fights in the name of his city.

Keith doesn’t bother with it. He'll challenge Zarkon somewhere in winter and get his victory then. Zarkon's treasures are worth more than one piece of food. 

Then, the fighting and talking stop. The door to the hall opens in the middle of the feast, and when the unannounced newcomer enters, each god stands.

“I have come to collect the share of our ruler, lord of the underworld, the great Shirogane.” The man announces to the hall. He is greeted by bows of everyone, even Zarkon. The man’s eyes track the room, before they land on Keith, who still sits at his spot at the table. Their gazes meet, and though the disgust in the other man’s energy is clear, Keith can’t be bothered.

“You,” the man calls out, “how dare you not bow before your god?”

“You are no god.” Keith shrugs and grabs another loaf of bread. It decays and crumbles in his hand, falling through his fingers in a pile of ash. The feast disappears from his view in a cloud of black. 

He opens his eyes again inside a dark enclosure of plain mudbrick. Not even a single glaze can be found on the walls. He’s in trouble. More than the time he went after Zarkon’s city out of boredom. That had been just a game, like the gods play games all the time. This time, he knows it won’t be fixed by Kolivan opening the door and telling him to grow up, and to not taunt Zarkon any longer. He won’t be sent back to his city and fight a small war across the plains to make up for it. 

This time it isn’t Kolivan’s face that appears when the door is finally opened. Instead, it’s Alfor who steps inside, his blue robes sliding across the ground. Golden armor shines even in the dark room. He doesn’t need Krolia to find light.

“Why did you do that?” Keith hates it when Alfor’s voice gets so soft the accusation surrounds him. “Shirogane is an esteemed guest of our court. That he sends a messenger to collect his share doesn’t mean your respect is not meant for them.”

“It was just a party.” Keith shrugs, “You shouldn’t make such a big deal out of it."

“You should have thought about the consequences of your actions. We clearly tolerated too much of your behavior.” The sky in Alfor’s eyes starts raining. “You will go down to the Underworld as your apology.”

Then the door closes again, leaving Keith behind in a dark that even his inner sun can’t light.

The next time the door opens, he expects to see Alfor again. Or at least one of his guards ready to throw him to the deepest parts of the created realms. Yet Allura’s long flowing hair is a blessing. The waterfalls behind her, filled with her accompanying fish, come as a nice addition. 

“What were you thinking?” She asks.

“There’s no need to lecture me, Allura. Alfor did that already.” Keith sighs.

“They want to kill you.”

“They want to send me down to apologize to Shirogane.”

“By letting you get killed by his demons.” Allura says, “Keith, listen to me. The only way to make up for your mistakes is to have you be torn to shreds by Shirogane’s underlings.”

“Wouldn’t that be best?” Keith asks. “For what do you guys even need me? I’m no good for the big wars like Zarkon, nor does my sun shine as bright as Krolia’s. I’m only here to bring suffering to the humans.”

Allura places a hand on his shoulder, cold in the touch of water but warm in the radiance of knowledge. “I won’t let Alfor kill you.” Her hand reaches back into the waterfall. It comes out dry, fist tightened around a dim, shining light. “Take these demons. At each gate, let one free. They will fall in your place.”

He takes the light from her and watches the seven demons dance around his hands before they settle in the bracelets around his arms. 

“These demons can only protect you during your descend. Once you’re there, don’t accept his hospitality. Don’t eat his food, drink his wine, or look at him with the eye of desire. You won’t be able to leave if you do.” Allura warns him. 

“I’m not an animal, Allura.” Keith huffs. “I can keep my desires to myself just fine. I’ll go down, say I’m sorry or whatever and just go back to giving some humans a heatstroke.”

“You better,” She smiles at him, “this place will grow boring without you.” 

She leaves him with the demons, small creatures good for nothing but die. Not much later, Kolivan comes up to take him. He’s brought to a side wing of the palace complex, where the gateway wates.

The hole to deep is dark. A gaping void going across the Earth, guarded by scorpions that never see a god approach. Not since Lotor tried to go down and almost got himself killed by the hands of the demons. Hung in the empty halls as a piece of meat until Alfor dragged him back up, forcing him and his spouse to dwell there in certain times of the months.

Keith has never been so grateful for Spring. The god is far away and his spouse is one that won’t annoy him until the end of time. If he makes it down in one piece that is. 

The guards let him go on his own from there on. His hand traces the side of the wall until the first light appears in the darkness. The gates fly open under his touch, releasing a wave of shadows biting at his skin. A light from Allura engulves him in protection, his own light does nothing in the dark. It goes like that at every door. Eventually, he doesn’t wait for the shadows anymore, knowing that Allura’s demons won’t let him die. 

In the end, he reaches the underworld unharmed and seven demons lighter. Shirogane’s domain is nothing but a cave. Numerous paths stretch out into a void, a restless home for shadows of the mortal ones. Keith knows he’s not supposed to walk freely, but the gates to Shirogane’s palace are open to him. The walls are glazed in a shade of emerald, images of lions and dragons sit in a darker color against it.

He wanders through the outlay, a vague memory of palaces he’s seen before. The building seems too big for just one god and his underlings, but still, Keith keeps following the walls depicted with victories to find the man claiming that power at the end.

In the middle of the halls, underneath the high ceilings, sits the lord of the underworld himself. His wings are tucked behind him, torn feathers sticking out from the side. The man leans forward in a rustle of bones. The lions at the feet of his throne growl at the intrusion. 

“You came.” Shirogane smiles softly. “I should have known no demon would tear you to shreds.”

Keith keeps his eyes down to the floor. “Alfor sent me down here.”

“So he did,” Shirogane sighs and stands up, “yet when he told me so, I expected to have you hang from my ceilings.”

Keith doesn’t look up. Shirogane’s high ceilings are a treasury of their own, covered with those who have ever tried to lay harm on his dimension. There aren’t many, but those that are stuck, never come down. Lotor is the only exception, for half the year at least. Keith thinks he can distinguish old strands of white hair hanging behind the throne, torn out the last time he's been here. It's a fitting spot for the god. Keith is almost sad he hasn’t chosen the cold months to insult Shirogane, just to see Lotor’s gaze. Axca can’t be found in his place in the dark. It’s something she is spared from during her own time underground.

“You can still make me. I am powerless before you.” Keith says.

Shirogane nods. “Indeed, but it’s been a long time since I had someone come down without the intention of dying or overthrowing me. Why don’t you entertain me for a while.” He walks closer and places a hand on Keith’s shoulder. The cold of the touch seeps through his clothes, mixing with his own body heat. “You’re stuck here without your attributes. At least join me for my feast.”

Keith frowns as he watches the god stretch out his decayed wings. 

“I'll make sure to be there,” Keith nods. 

“I'll have Matt show you around. The shadows shouldn’t be much of a problem to you.” Shirogane tells him, before he walks away.

**…**

Matt doesn’t like Keith. When the man steps inside the throne room, he glares at Keith. Clearly the insult to Shirogane at the party hasn’t been forgiven yet. It might not be for a long time. Keith can’t blame him. Gods and demons never like him. Still, Shirogane’s orders are more important than a grudge between deities. Matt shows him the palace as promised. The baths, rooms, dungeons and any other place a god might need are shown in a quick manner. The outside caves remain an untouched subject. They go on forever, Matt tells him. There’s no reason to explore them when they all result in the same darkness.

When the time comes, Matt takes his leave to prepare dinner. A little later, he calls Keith down to the dining hall. Keith doesn’t touch what is laid out in front of him. At least in the heavens, the food would look appetizing. Shirogane’s table is a collection of rot and decay. If he had wanted to eat, Allura’s warning almost doesn’t seem necessary. Though Shirogane sits at the table with him, he doesn’t touch the food either. They sit in silence, waiting for time to pass until either of them will decide they’ve had enough of waiting.

Eventually, Shirogane decides they’ve waited long enough. His wings stretch with the cracking sound of bone. There are new souls needing guidance, he tells Keith when he steps away. He doesn’t stay to show Keith around the palace. It doesn’t matter. Matt is perfectly capable of bringing Keith back to his chambers and showing him the baths when asked. After everything, the bath is all Keith wants. Yet the water is ice cold to touch. He doesn’t have the energy to warm it. Exhaustion sets in his bones and for the first time in decades, Keith sleeps.

**…**

Keith doesn’t want to admit it, but he misses his old job. A small fight between two tribes is all he wants, or perhaps a hot desert wind covering the lands. A plague might be too much to ask. He can feel the humans crawling on the surface, weak and vulnerable to his powers. Yet he can’t reach them. 

Shirogane doesn’t look at him, unless dinner comes up. Heeding Allura’s words, he doesn’t eat. Instead, he watches the god when he takes the first bite in the ages Keith has been trapped. In his hands, the food looks good. The rot seems to disappear, though Keith guesses he has exhaustion to blame for the trick on his eyes. It doesn’t help that Keith is hungry. Hungry and cold. 

Axca has left the underworld already, trading her place with Lotor. It shows that Keith has no place in the heavens now. Winter is Zarkon’s domain, the perfect time to fight the biggest wars of the year. The desert sun is low, plagues frozen in the soft winter cold. He wishes for spring to come, and hitch a ride with Lotor to the surface.

But spring won’t come for a long time, and with each passing day, he feels his sun die out. He wonders if the shadows notice he’s down there. Shirogane’s underlings should, seeing that the usual sweeps of death from the plagues stay away for longer than usual. Perhaps his city is celebrating for him, drowning him in gifts for keeping them safe. All while he can’t feel them, can’t interact with them from his temple. He almost misses it.

“Are you cold?” Shirogane asks with a frown when they sit down for dinner together. Keith hasn’t touched his plate since arriving. He isn’t planning on doing so soon. 

Keith doesn’t answer the god. Instead, he suppresses a shiver.

“The baths in my chambers are hot. You could warm yourself there. It must be difficult for you to be down here for so long.” Shirogane tells him.

Keith shrugs. The cold feels almost natural now, as if he never held any heat to begin with. He doesn’t react to Shirogane’s cold hand on his back, leading him through the halls, across reliefs of battles Keith remembers vaguely. 

Shirogane’s room is bigger than his, clad in silver and emerald. 

“Lotor took all the family gold.” Shirogane laughs when he sees Keith stare. Sure enough, Lotor is known to have all the gold Haggar doesn’t need anymore. Not that Keith minds. The silver looks better for the underworld. A beautiful match with pale skin and dark garments. 

The baths are connected to the bedroom, each surface covered in marble. The floor is covered in steam from the centre bath. Almost he forgets the other god is there, the sight of hot water too enticing. He slips out of his sandals and dips his feet in. The effect is immediate, the warmth coursing through his entire being. The rest of his body follows on instinct. His garments fall to the side of the bath in a messy heap. The water is too good, almost boiling around his skin. He doesn’t question why Shirogane would want his baths to burn. He never wants to leave. 

In the bliss of warmth, he doesn’t see the water ripple beside him. Only when he looks around the room again, does he notice the god of death sitting beside him in the bath. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Shirogane smiles, running his hand through the water. His wings are lowered, partially underwater. The dirt on the bones must be eternal, for they don’t get clean and the water stays as clear as before. 

“It’s fine,” Keith turns his gaze away and lets himself sink deeper. “your bath is nice.”

“I had Matt build it for me. I noticed my wings were getting stiff.” 

Keith hums. 

“Is it helping you?” Shirogane asks, and Keith can feel his cold hand settle on his back. The hot water seems to do nothing for the god’s body heat. But Keith does his best to repress the shiver and leans into the touch instead.

“It isn’t that cold anymore, but I doubt it can fix everything.”

“Perhaps my bed could keep you warm instead.”

Keith gulps. Not eating or drinking has never been a problem. But now that death is sitting next to him, Allura’s words haunt him more than before. How can he not look at a man like that, soaking naked in the newfound heat of the world. Along with the invitation for much more, it might perhaps be easier to freeze to a deeper level of death. 

“It might, but we shouldn’t.” Keith says. With difficulty, he pushes himself up out of the water. The cold immediately sets back in. He tries not to show as he dresses himself and walks out of room, leaving Shirogane alone.

**…**

It is that moment that Keith decides to officially avoid Shirogane until Spring. He walks through the caves in the hope to get lost, but each time, a demon guides him back home. The palace is his field to roam now, like a lost spirit trapped forever. Though Matt is supposed to keep him company, the vizier is too close to Shirogane to safely get attached to. Keith won’t give him access to his personal weaknesses, knowing that eventually, everything is a trap to keep him down.

Shirogane of course notices he doesn’t come to dinner any longer. He tries to send out for him, but instead Keith runs away. He thinks he’s reached the far caves of eternal damnation once, where his wish to stay is broken by a lion dragging him back to the palace. There’s no way out.

It’s a bad day when Shirogane finds him. Keith sits underneath the entry gates to the caves. The copper doors close off the tunnel above him, no light can get through. Then again, Keith already knows what the tunnel is like. Darkness spreading out for so long that time can’t be measured anymore. But it is in that spot, that he feels like he can hear the oceans circle around him, as if Allura is still there to encourage him. The cold has settled too deep, the desire to be close to Shirogane too big to fight any longer.

So when the broken wings cast their shadow across Keith’s back, he knows it’s over. He can’t tell if the shiver that runs across his back is from the cold anymore. 

“Sometimes I wonder if the scorpions can hear you from here.” Keith sighs.

“If they did, Aflor would have come for Lotor much sooner.” Shirogane says.

“Perhaps he deserved it. He has brought destruction to the humans and heavens in the past.” Keith shrugs.

“Alfor isn’t that cruel.”

“Isn’t he?” Keith frowns, “he sent me here to die. And even when I’m still alive, he leaves me to rot.”

“You should come back to the palace, we’ll have dinner soon.” Shirogane says and turns around. When Keith doesn’t stand up to follow, the god’s footsteps return, and the man settles down next to Keith on the ground. 

It is then that Keith finally lets his eyes drift away from the door and onto Shirogane’s face. His golden eyes gaze into the dark, reflecting a sun in the shadows. It makes it impossible to look away. The sun can’t pass the doors, but it’s right there in Shirogane eyes. He hasn’t noticed it before, hidden in the shadows of the palace. 

“Do you want to go back?” Shirogane asks, and Keith doesn’t care if he’s talking about the heavens or the palace.

“I just want to sit here. Together.” He answers, but he doesn’t look at the engraved copper again. They sit and let the shadows of new arrivals slip past them. Dinner is forgotten, Matt doesn’t come to look for his master. They talk about little things, like the differences of the heavens and underworld, or the fun and trouble of plagues across the land. But most of the time, they sit in silence. Perhaps, Keith thinks, eternity isn’t as bad like this. The cold might be forgotten if the sun has already found a new spot in death’s eyes.

“How do you do it?” Keith asks. Shirogane frowns and Keith lets out a soft sigh, “Live here forever, never see the sun above or know what influence your actions have. How do you do it?”

“You get used to it.” Shirogane tells him, “I was brought here when I was born. I’ve never seen the sun before. Except in your eyes. When I see you, I can almost imagine what the sun looks like.”

Keith blinks, “My sun died out the moment I got down here.”

“I’m sure your attributes have nothing to do with it.”

“Have you ever looked in a mirror?” Keith asks. “Your eyes, they remind me of Krolia’s, the highest sun of the world, so bright that Alfor’s clouds can’t form there.”

“It sounds like you’re describing Lotor more than you describe death.”

“Lotor can be a god of love, but he’s not one I’d sell my heart to.”

“Am I?” Shirogane asks.

“You could be.”

**...**

Sometimes they return to the doors to talk about the sky. Keith tells Shirogane about the way the light reflects on the sea. How the heat makes life grow in the water, and carries disease to the men living from it. He talks about Allura, how her cold oceans flow underneath his hot deserts. He tells stories about mortals, coming to him when they have to travel to new lands across the hot sand. He talks, and Shirogane listens. 

The Underworld doesn’t see the liveliness of the human soul. One step into the caves makes a soul crumble to its core, leaving only an empty shell behind. So instead, Shirogane talks about his family, about his relationships with the other gods and the bindings to his realm. He’s forced to stay down and never see the light. A party thrown by Alfor is not one for him to visit, but the heavens can’t come down either unless they wish to die soon after.

“I wish you could show me the skies some time.” Shirogane sighs, in a look at the copper doors.

“Shirogane…” Keith breathes.

The god shakes his head. “Please,” he whispers, brushing a stray hair out of Keith’s face, “call me Shiro. The formalities of the heavens don’t count here. Not anymore.”

“Then Shiro,” Keith says, the name feels more natural, all formalities of gods thrown aside for once, “can you show me more things I haven’t seen yet?”

**…**

Days grow longer in the arms of death. They stretch until Matt comes out to ask what is holding them up. He only needs one look to close the door to Shiro’s chambers again and leave them alone until it’s their time to come out. 

The bed is warm, but each time Keith wakes up, he feels another chill run through his body. Soon death will claim him, like Alfor always planned it to be. Perhaps it’s part of the torture. Find a perfect man and die in the helplessness of death’s hands. 

“You shouldn’t stay here.” Shiro sighs, burying his head in Keith’s neck in the soft early hours. “You won’t be able to fight the cold much longer.”

Keith sighs. It hurts, but even if he could leave, it’d mean having to face the higher gods again. He doesn’t want to be put in his place for things that aren’t his fault. He doesn’t want to be chased around by Zarkon’s dragon anymore, or listen to Lotor’s tales whenever he’s released. Down here, it’s silent and beautiful. He wants nothing more than to stay, and lay next to Shiro for the rest of time. 

They both know that’s impossible. The underworld is meant to kill. Even those that don’t die on their way down, will be drained over time. A god can die, even if death itself doesn’t want it. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Keith mutters. “When I climb up, I don’t know if I can come down again. I’ll only be granted protection once. If I die here, at least I can stay with you.”

“As a lost shadow. You’ll no longer be the person beside me. You won’t recognize me anymore.”

Keith gulps and closes his eyes. 

“If could I’d tear a hole to the world surface myself. Even if it’d destroy the underworld.” Shiro says, running his hand through Keith’s hair.

“Alfor wouldn’t let you.” 

“He wouldn’t,” Shiro nods, “and if he did, neither of us would have a place to go.”

“Maybe we could make it another half year deal. I get to insult you once every year, and then you can punish me with the warmth of your bed.”

Shiro laughs softly, but the softness isn’t meant to last. “Alfor doesn’t seem to like all these deals.” Surely, most deals never work out. Lotor is just one person, nothing compared to the man running from the great flood, or the king challenging the power of the gods but begging for immortality. There’s never room for deals when it’s been tested too often.

“So what do we do then?” Keith asks. “Either way, we’re doomed.”

“There might be a way.” Shiro tells him.

Getting out of bed seems too much of a struggle, but with Shiro’s hand in his, Keith can find enough energy to get dressed. It’s strange to leave the chambers and walk through the Underworld again. Shiro leads him deeper into the caves. At their sides, the lions walk along. In the depths of the underworld, hidden from even the most ghostly light, stands a tree. 

“It’s the tree of death.” Shiro says as he breaks off a thick branch. The wood is black and dry. “If you combine it with trees of the living to build a throne, you could stay here.”

“Without dying?” Keith frowns as his hands run across the darkened bark.

“And as king.” Shiro says, handing over the branch. “You’ll be able to stay here with your own symbol of ruling, while still controlling your cities and attributes on the surface. Lotor will be returning to the surface today. It’s a quick goodbye, but we will see each other again this way.”

Keith nods. They walk back to the palace, branch still in Shiro’s arms. When they get back, Matt has already cut Lotor lose from the ceiling. The man scoffs at their arrival, a god of love unable to grant them any.

“Build me the most beautiful throne.” Shiro smiles as he hands Keith the branch.

“Worthy of a king for sure.”

“Looking forward to it.” Shiro says, as Keith walks and Lotor to the doors. The copper opens up above them. As Lotor jumps into the dark tunnel, Axca steps out in his place. There’s no time to catch up. There’s one chance to get out, and with slight hesitation, Keith jumps into the void.

He follows Lotor’s shining hair on the way back, staying close to make sure the guards can’t close up the gateway until he’s home again. Yet when the light of the once familiar palace reaches his eyes, he’s a stranger once more. 

There’s no one waiting for them on the other side. Lotor walks out of the room without giving Keith a second look. Spring has finally come.

**…**

Allura is the first to greet Keith. Nothing goes unnoticed by her minions. The oceans have spoken to her about the rising of the desert sun. She has missed him. For more than his attributes that Krolia couldn’t replicate. The desert grows hot again, and plagues ravage cities as life begins to grow again. Keith doesn’t care about it. His job is done without him asking for it. Keith’s focus is on the branch in front of him, along with several other woods he’s collected from his temple. Cedar, cypress, maple, oak and more are laid out in front of him as he starts to carve. 

Lions grow on his armrests, the high sun burns on the back. Across the legs veins of pestilence crawl up. Keith is no craftsman, but the throne designs itself. Carved in death's wood, two decayed wings fall down at the sides.

Gods who walk into him carving, have learned to leave him alone. 'Keith is set to die', they tell Alfor as they walk past. They'll let him die again without question this time, not trying to stop him. Krolia stops by once and takes him out to the desert. Together they burn for a full week, as if it's the last time they ever shine together. But Keith's mind isn't set on the sun, just the people dying under him who will be his gift to Shiro. 

Only Allura asks him if this is what he wants, but Keith's convinced she already knows the truth behind the throne. There is nothing he wants more than go back to the dark, lay in underworlds boiling baths and feel the cold sink into his bones while Shiro holds him close.

Time continues to pass and once more Axca returns to the heavens. The desert sun sets and war rises. Fertile land is covered in blood when covered in the winter shadow. Keith lets it run its course. When the day is at its shortest point, the throne is almost finished. Zarkon rages in the lands, and Keith feels his cities call for help. He gives it to them, though he never faces Zarkon himself. Instead, he lets plagues do his job for him. Parts of Zakon’s armies fall, but victory is still in the higher god’s hands. It’s enough to get his people back on his side. The casualties are less than they could be. Less souls to roam the deep shadows. 

When spring is about to come, and Lotor prepares to rise again, Keith finally finishes the last part of his gift. Shiro’s wood has shifted to a purple tone in the year it’s been exposed to the sun. The throne is massive and heavy when Keith tries to lift it from his quarters. If the wood wasn’t that sturdy, the legs of the throne would have been damaged from the dragging across the floor. When he gets to the passage to the underworld, he binds the throne to his back with ropes. The last bits of the journey, he can break his neck over the thing. It’s not like death will hurt him once he’s down.

He doesn’t spare Lotor a look when he passes him, instead he walks by with the throne set on his back. Lotor turns around one last time, before Keith steps into the tunnel. They’ll meet again in six months, but Keith can’t say he’s sad for never having to hear Lotor speak again.

The way down is one he’s seen in his dreams for months. His hand traces the rough rock, feeling it grow colder with each step. The cold is almost a blessing, a sign that he’s making progress. No one waits for him when he steps into the caves below. No Shiro, no Matt and no Axca. A lion walks between the shadows, eyeing at Keith to come. He follows her, deeper into the underworld, until they walk the stairs to the castle together. In the throne room, the lion settles down at its spot. Shiro sits in his throne, waiting. 

“Welcome back,” Shiro says, as he looks at the throne on Keith’s back, “I see you built yourself a fine throne.”

“It’s yours as well.” Keith grins as he walks up the platform and places the throne next to Shiro’s, “You are the true ruler after all.”

“And so are you now. Keith, god of war, plagues and desert sun, king of the dead. It has a nice ring to it.”

“It does.” Keith says. He leans over to Shiro’s throne and places a kiss on Shiro’s lips. The heavens are boring and dead in their customs, but in the underworld, Keith has never felt more alive.


End file.
